School's Out!
by Hacker001
Summary: A high school themed Silver and Tails shipfic. Note this fic may contain, graphic depictions of violence, torture, coarse language, yaoi couples, graphic depictions of sex, drug and, possible alcohol use at one point. Yeah, we're going there. For those of you who hate yaoi and leave a bad review on that alone, you've got better things to do than leave a homophobic review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one! I was writing and planing for this during the writing of the previous fic. I kinda didn't want to upload this but here I am doing final grammar checks and beginning notes. This fic may contain, graphic depictions of violence, torture, foul words, yaoi couples, graphic depictions of sex, drug and, possible alcohol use at one point. You have been warned, otherwise I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1: AC in Hell

After years of middle school Tails had finally made it to high school. "Finally, I'm here." He said to himself, after years of hard work and social hell he had made it to high school. Now to stare at his schedule for the first week and make his way around the new school, jolly good fun.

After the first few days going over smoothly it was finally Friday. Tails was on his way to his last class for the day and he decided to try a shortcut but he got lost on the way, he still doesn't know his way fully around the school. "Crap, I guess I lost my way." "He guesses he's lost."

A deep voice sounded from the shadows, a black hedgehog with red highlights walked out of the shadows and a green hedgehog with a leather jacket and three scars on his chest, they were both smoking. Tails started coughing "Ugh, you should stop smoking." "That's a 5th graders response, besides I'll stop when you pry these from my cold dead hands." The green one said. "Look, I just want to go to my next class." Tails started to speed walk. "Hold up!" the green one grabbed tails from the back of his shirt collar "Ach! Let go of me. AHH!" they put their cigarettes out on his arms leaving a burn mark on both arms. "Well shads, what are we going to do with this one?" the green one said to the black one. "I brought something with me today." The black one said. The green one and Tails looked at "Shads" pocket, he reached in and grabbed a remote… then he grabbed something from his other pocket, it was a shock collar.

Tails suddenly felt non electric shock run through his body. "I like the way you think." He strapped the collar around Tails' neck, tight. "All right, hand me the remote Shad!" "Not yet, I don't trust you enough. Let's start with light shocks."

"Hey! Let's talk about this we don't need to do this guys!" "Shut up bitch!" the green one tossed him to the ground. "Achhh!" the black one pressed a button; it sent a light shock throughout Tails' body.

After a couple minuets of shocking and screaming the green one said "Damn, this is making me hard Shads" The green one went over and started to kiss the black one. "Mmmh, Scourge not now." During the kiss Scourge stole the remote from "Shads". "Well, let's stop shocking him with this weak shit and turn up the heat." He went right for the highest setting. *Loud screams of pain*

A minuet or two later the green one suddenly shouted. "Shit Shadow, I think someone is coming!" The green one dropped the remote and stomped Tails square on his nose. *crunch* They both ran as blue and white hedgehogs ran up and the blue one yelled after them "Next time I see you guys do something like this! I swear to god!" as the blue one was checking for other people the white one made sure if Tails was okay. "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." A small note of panic was in the white one's voice. "He's bleeding?! I hate those bastards." The blue one cursed. Tails' eyes were glossed with pain; he could only see different coloured blobs. "He might faint soon ya know." "Sonic! Not helping." Now when he thought about it, Tails would have been fine with fainting just now. "You may be right Sonic! He looks like he is fading!" "Hey! Stay here for us!" Sonic was yelling. Suddenly the pain was too much for Tails and he blacked out.

When he came too he saw that he was being carried by the blue one, he remembered his name was Sonic. He could still fell the sensation of being shocked, and then he blacked out again.

This time when he woke up he was lying on a bed. He could hear some voices in another room. He saw a white hedgehog siting on a chair opposite his bed. _What the hell happened today?_ Tails thought to himself.

* * *

Well well well, the tone is much different compared to my last fic. We can go do some much darker shit and I can swear now! I can tell you now I've got some crazy shit coming up! IT'S GON BE GOOD! I've even got another M rated fic on it's way. Just you wait! I'll deliver! Although next week I'll be busy with something but, I'll try to write something during that week. Until next time, stay resistant my friends and may harmony find you!


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Sweat

I'm so sorry. A lot! has went on for me since last time. It's not just delayed because I'm lazy (Although that is a key factor). I had some personal things go down, I met a favorite author, and got to go to the zoo! So yeah, a LOT of things have gone down since last time. So I'm sorry this chapter doesn't feel long enough or if it's kinda rushed. I did what I could.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dark Sweat

"Ugh, what happened?" Tails was getting his bearings again. "Oh good, you're up. You were attacked by black and green hedgehogs." He gestured to the shock collar on the table next to him. Sudden dread filled Tails' face and he started to feel the sensation of being shocked again, he griped at his neck. Silver noticed this right away. "Hey it's alright! Say, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Silver, and you are?" This had the effect Silver wanted and took the others mind off the collar. "Oh, I-I'm Miles but you can call me Tails. I wish we didn't have to meet under these circumstances." "Neither did I but here we are." They exchanged handshakes with each other.

"When do I get out of here?"

"Sonic is dealing with everything and then you'll get out of here soon." Silver replied with a 'what can you do?' kind of tone in his voice. They decided to have a meaningful conversation about the current status of computer hardware prices. (NERDS!)

After a while Sonic stepped into the room "He's free to go Silv. Have a good day uh, what's your name?" "Tails, nice meeting you" Another handshake "Right, I've gota deliver a can of whoop ass to a few hedgehogs if you need me!" Sonic left the room. "Is he always like that?" Tails asked. Silver chuckled "Yep! That's Sonic for ya! Don't worry he wouldn't stoop to their levels." "Heh, well I hope I see you another time." Tails left and was on his way back home leaving Silver to himself.

Sliver was walking home with a group of friends. The others were having a conversation while he was deep in thought, Sonic noticed this and tried to get him talking "Hey Silv what ya thinking about?" "Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking about what happened earlier." Sonic's expression shifted to a look of understanding "Yeah, so have I. We can continue with this later." Silver's face lit up slightly.

After a day like that Tails just wanted sleep until tomorrow, he got home and kicked off his things and collapsed on his bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Tails was in a dark hallway it looked like school but he couldn't be sure it was too dim to tell. The small amount of light seemed to move with Tails, this meant his shadow was always visible. Two other shadows were with his, they looked like hedgehogs it's too hard to tell again the dim light is hindering his vision. They came through clearer and clearer each second and he was certain it was them. Tails started to run but the shadows kept up, until their casters appeared and grabbed him by the neck. "Wrong turn EH?" The black ones deep voice bombed the green one took Tails from the other still holding him by the neck. Tails thought he would suffocate, but then electrical shocks started to echo through his entire body, Tails was sure he was going to die at this rate. As the pain got worse he started fading faster and faster.

Tails was painting in a pile of cold sweat. "Damn." He glanced at his clock 11:04AM. He decided to go and get a glass of water, he then went straight back to sleep.

* * *

See kinda short, I hope I'll be able to write more once again. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Dual Core with water Cooling

After almost, no. A month of radio silence I'm back! I've got past this bit of writers block and it's FUCKING TIME TO COME BACK! School is really a bitch sometimes... I've been trying to write through this time, but it's so tricky. The fact that I also built a gaming PC is another distraction that's hard to work through. Any way! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dual Core with Water Cooling

After a restless night Silver was at school and back in class sitting at a table with his friends, he was holding a hand to his head and his eyes were blood shot. Sonic noticed this when he looked up to ask for is input on a tricky math question "Silver?" this got his attention quick "… Are you all right? You seem restless, is there something on your mind?" "Nah, I'm just tired." Silver replied trying to act casual. It was clear something was wrong "Silver" Blaze interjected "Don't you normally fall asleep at 8?" It was well known in this group of friends that Silver was a total square all ways trying to do everything right. "Yeah, ya 'know sometimes I don't quite make the mark of 8 P.M" He shrugged acting as casual he could. Bean interrupted "You could just drink coffee like me!" It was well known this bird had way too much coffee to drink and when he didn't drink any he had less energy than a dead battery during a power outage. "No thanks."

"Tails just tell me what's wrong." Cream was worried for her friend and wanted to know what's wrong. "Look Cream I told you I'm fine." "I know something is wrong so please just tell me." Cream begged.

Silver's mood kept getting worse and this headache was not helping. "I need to go" and like that Silver grabbed his things and was out of the room before Sonic or Blaze could stop him. Sonic shrugged "Let's just let him work through it."

Tails and Silver were both annoyed that their friends were prying into their privet lives and Silver doesn't recall Sonic trying to talk with him yesterday. They were fed up and decided to go get a drink to cool down. Tails was getting his drink from the vending machine when Silver showed up "Oh hey, how are you?" Tails asked when he saw Silver "Me? I'm just fine, how are you Tails?" Tails mentally beaming at the fact that he remembered his name replied with "I'm good, just getting a drink." "Me too" Silver got his drink just as Tails cracked his open. "Oh hey! I'll buy your drink." "Uh really? Thanks Tails bu-" "No it's my pleasure." "Umm okay, thanks."

Ice sufficiently broken Tails knew it was is chance. "So uh" Tails started "do you know if we could talk after school, like can I have you phone number." Silver was almost taken aback; _I was just about to say that._ "Sure we can talk after school, here's my number."

"Right... we'd better get back to class" Tails said after. "Right, goodbye" "Good bye to you too Silver" and then they were back off to their respective classes. Tails honestly couldn't focus for the rest of the day he really wanted to talk with Silver but didn't want to sound like a pussy. _Well I mean he found me with a shock collar and a bloody nose, how much more of a pussy could I be in someone's eyes._

School was finally out the first thing Silver did was run home and lock his room; no one was home so it was more of a precaution to make sure his conversation wasn't intruded on. Then he made a sudden realization _I gave him my number, he didn't give me his…_ "Damn it!" _now I have to wait for his call._ So he decided to kill time and play some PC games. His rig was dubbed as the Water Waster online whenever he told someone his specs were (I mean water cooling on a dual core! What a waste!) He finally got a call after about half an hour.

"Hello Silver speaking!" "Hey! I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I may have taken the scenic route home." "It's all right! I was face palming at the fact I didn't get your number but I guess I would have called you during your walk. But any way, what did you want to talk about?" Asking despite knowing the answer "I was having trouble forgetting about yesterday. I feel like I should talk about it with someone so my mind jumped to you first" "Well it's good we saw each other in the hall, I guess you would have had to found me at the end of the day." "I still would have found you and asked you for your number."

So then they both talked about their days and the dreams they had each previous night. Silver told him about his PC to which Tails told him that it's a waste of water cooling and that he needs something crazy to justify it. "But it makes it run quitter and overclocking is better!" "Okay fine! You win this round. I'll find something to insult your rig about next time." "Riiight, so can I get your Skype or Discord, so we can hang out in pubs or something." "Sure, I don't have anything else to do most of the time."

"Silver, it's time for dinner!" The door knob jiggled (parents can't seem to knock can they) "I'm busy mom!" "Silver what reason would you have to lock this door! Do you have a girl over?" Silver went from white to red "W-wha" Silver sputtered "No! I'm on the phone and I didn't want to be intruded on!" "Oh, I'll leave you too it." On the other end of the line Tails was laughing so hard "What's so funny!" "Nothing" Tails replied still an element of jest in his voice "that was great." "Ugh, parents always prying into our private lives, right?" "So true, well it seems it's time for dinner for you so I won't keep you from it." "Heh, thanks" he stood up from his desk "Bye!" Silver flew down the stairs; he was starving, and considering that he sat in his desk chair for the past hours, it made sense.

Tails was happy to get all his thoughts off his chest without sounding like too much like a pussy; even though he was still afraid of lighting… in high school, yup undeniably a pussy. Tails tired not hard to put himself down like that but he knew the truth, he wouldn't avoid any more pain in his life if he didn't face the truth and man up. Until then he needed to make dinner, his mum was always out and his dad did much of the same, whatever brings in the cash… "Hmm noodles and canned soup." _Well shit, it's time for another depression dinner! Get the microwave boys!_

* * *

Have you had a depression dinner? I sure as hell have! Holy hell, I still can't believe that it took this long to finish one chapter, but I did it! So if you would like to encourage me to write more and more I'd suggest you leave a review! (OH GOD HE'S BEGGING FOR REVIEWS JUMP SHIP MATES!) I'm serious though, I kinda feel more motivated towards other things if I don't get constant reminders that people actually read my story! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling when I know people are actually reading my things and liking it! It's a great feeling! Anyway this was another late night update from HACKER001! MY EYES ARE SHUTTING ON ME, PLEASE SEND HELP.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Done at Last!

I hate school. This took way to long to finish due to my life and school getting in the way. To put this into perspective I started work on October 15th of 2017, it's March 2018 now... but with out further ado let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Chapter 4: Silver's Slipping

 _I slept well, that's a good sign._ Were the first thoughts in the mind of Silver as he woke up, _it's a delayed start I've got an hour to dick around before I have to catch the bus! Yess!_ Well first he had to make breakfast; it had almost become second nature to Silver he had taken up cooking as he knew his mum wouldn't be around all the time. After having breakfast he had to fill the reaming thirty minutes with something. Then the perfect idea popped into his head, he ran off to his room sat in his cushy desk chair, pulled out a bottle of lotion, turned on private browsing, and unzipped his jeans and was pulling down his briefs.

By now you've most likely drawn a conclusion on what he was doing, I mean he's got to fill the half hour somehow and he hadn't done it in a while so he thought now would be a good time. I think now would also be a good time to tell you that Silver is bisexual, so fining porn that he liked wasn't that hard. He still hadn't told anyone but one person that, he was smart and didn't want to rush it. The only person he told was Sonic his closest friend, Sonic is a very understanding guy so he promised not to tell anyone else. Everyone thought he was gay due to his mannerisms and appearance and although he did prefer guys more than girls he had wanted to take a girl to prom just to prove he wasn't gay. Now at this point he and worked his member out of its sheathe and had started to stroke it gently he had decided that looking up porn might take too much time and decided to jerk off from memory, several images of nice looking guys and gals started to make their ways into his head. He was so close to finishing when an image of a familiar looking gold kitsune suddenly popped into his head, but then he had just started to ejaculate and he had opened his eyes, a grunt was heard from Silver as his fluid had started to leak all over his hands and chest, hot sticky and warm. He panted slightly has he looked at his clock he had 5 minutes to spare, just enough time to clean up and dash out the door.

Tails had a similar thought when he woke up he then cooked breakfast and played some games before he was out the door and on his way to school, his mornings tended be less convoluted. This time he packed something he got the night before, just in case.

* * *

When Tails had got to school he got his things from his locker and started talking to another student before losing track of where he was, he had wandered off to an unfamiliar part of the school again, he had started to grip something in his pocket, he then heard a voice with an indistinguishable accent "Who da hell are you?" Tails got a chill down his spine; he couldn't tell whether it was an Australian or a Boston accent. "I'm just walking through this hall, I don't want any trouble" Tails responded. _Maybe it's a mix?_ "Ya miss understand me, I don't want any trouble as well mate, I just want your name." The voice replied back, a tone of kindness in it this time. _He said 'mate' so maybe he's Australian but it's still so hard to tell._ "I'm Tails, and who might you be?" Tails had finally turned around to see the person he's been talking to, it was some kind of purple weasel, or maybe a wolf. "Name's Fang" Tails did notice that large tooth on him, _that feels like a cruel name._ Tails was still griping tight at what was in his pocket, fang noticed "Whatever ya got in your pocket, you can stop being so tense" Fang turned out his pockets and only a wallet came out, Tails eased up.

"What brings you to these parts? It ain't that nice here." Fang inquired. "I got lost; I still don't know this place that well." Fang gave an understanding nod "I know what ya mean, I always had a hard way finding my way round this hell hole. Actually now when I think about it I think I've heard some others talk 'bout a gold two tailed fox; you the same?"

Tails had no reason to hide the truth "Yep that's me... You heard what they did eh?" Fang nodded and a look of anger crossed his face "Those fucking jerkoffs get off to others pain, it sickens me. The shock collar was especially sickening I nearly puked when I heard that, and they fucking brag about it like they hot shit." His fist clenched "When I first heard that I wanted to knock the shit out of them." Tails tensed up again. "Fang, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you so mad at them?" Fang tensed up and he looked like he was having an internal debate about weather not he should explain "It's fine, I'll tell you."

Fang was halfway through his sophomore year when it happened; he was much jumpier back then and was having fun in high school after the hell (putting it lightly) of middle school. Fang was walking down a hall but he was pulled into a broom closet. A ball gag was shoved in his mouth before he could make any protests "Look what I've got Shadsy; we've got some kind of wolf." Shadow looked at Fang "He's cute, he'll do just fine." Both of them grinned at their catch who was trying to shout through the ball gag. After a few minuets of resistance he gave up; Fang at this point knew he was fucked (quite literally) and there was no point in fighting his strong grip, whatever they were going to do he'd just submit. What Fang did not expect was a sharp chest pain, he screamed through the gag as his white chest fur was suddenly stained crimson, he was bleeding from his chest. He started to shake and scream as best as he could "Stop moving or this blade might slip deeper!" then Shadow leaned in close for what he said next "We wouldn't want to get hurt now would we?" Fang's eyes shrank in fear.

They then jerked off onto his bleeding chest and left him in a pile of his clothes in the closet, bleeding from his chest and semen covering him, completely nude. Ball gag still in place, fur stained with blood and semen, it was the most humiliated he had ever felt; he thought he'd have to get tested after this, and he did, he was lucky they didn't have anything. After that he was paranoid for the rest of the year, his virginity being robbed from him.

Tails was speechless. "Eh, I don't feel pain much anymore… well; I shouldn't keep you from your life." Tails was off to his class with a lot more to think about now. _Oh shit I'm late!_

* * *

Almost pulled a late nighter, _again._ But I'm not crazy I know when I should wrap something up and finish it. FINALY IT'S DONE! I'm so happy at this fact! Just as a note for my readers I have not started planning for this story's next chapter but I have started two small storys. One invloving Star Fox and Showers and the other involving a mystery series, you'll find out eventually. I'm trying to get content out there but I simply can't keep up with frequent updates and high qualty standards. So if you notice any errors that's just due to the fact that I want to get these out there sooner rather than later. I am honestly not happy with where this chapeter went or the abrupt end. But whatever your thoughts may be on the matter IT'S DONE! YEAH! I DID IT! SUCK ON THAT JAMPACKED SCHEDULE. (Oh btw it was my birhtday a few days ago. Yay!")

That's all I have for you this time. This is Hacker001 signing off agian. Oh btw thanks island of the midnight sun for the review, I love your storys so when I saw you leave a review you could imagine my excitement.


End file.
